M-80: Castle of Glass
by Dragon2323
Summary: A remastered version of M-80: Remembrance. When Conner died, a lot of time passed. He went by on an objective that was just about godsend for Equestria - an antihero fighting for a cause he didn't know of entirely. His passing was one that would be missed - but truly enough, there's more magic than what's in Friendship. An alternate Conner returns to Equestria for a new journey.
1. Take Me Down To The River Bend (FS)

Prologue  
Castle of Glass

* * *

_Conner: age 15_

* * *

I sat there at the desk in the barracks of the Crystal Empire. It would be a few days now, before the battle would begin. I just sat there, unnerved by just about anything now. I sighed slightly, before glancing around.

It didn't seem like anybody would be around for now. I placed my head in my hands for a few seconds. It felt like this was going to be my best time for a short-term mental breakdown. I was expected to do something I didn't think I could do. I mean, I blew my fingers off a few years back – I'm just a stupid kid, it felt like that was a true thought now.

I just sighed, leaning back in the chair. Dye washed out, and contacts out, I just shook my head. Not a natural shade of hair color, having white hair. Then again – welcome to albinism. This wasn't going to be my best idea.

I just coughed slightly, looking up to the ceiling.

_ What if I die?_

_What am I meant to do? I know there's chaos magic, and all that – but really..? What do I do?_

I could only ask myself these questions, trying to take control of myself. I didn't think I was going to have any allies, and this was going to be troublesome. I looked at the quill and ink, then to the paper on the desk. I shook my head.

I wondered to myself. What could this threat do? Could she attack everypony, and Earth? I asked myself, mentally. I wasn't going to start speaking right now.

_ I don't know. I don't honestly want to find out. But this is for everypony I know_. I coughed slightly, clearing my throat.

Death was an interesting concept. _Could I just.. stop believing that I'd die? Look to the future without any pain? _

It was eleven at night as I sat there, contemplating all of this. The arm chair was rugged, olive drab even. I shook my head, obviously still unnerved about my situation over all.

My thoughts weren't helping me with it. I gently paced in my mind. What if I gathered allies? No – this is my fight. I didn't leave, even after she wanted me to. Nightmare Moon is a threat to myself, and the ponies.

I shuddered. _What's death like?_

I remembered asking my mother that every night, it seemed, shaking my head. _This is an awful cliché, I mean – seriously. A little teenager preparing to fight a threat who is legitimately going to grind me into dust, probably. Stardust. _

My tone drew to a chuckle after I thought this – a simple little joke, a faint pun. I didn't really have a plan for this. I wondered what I could do with that chaos magic. I could probably do something like Discord – make a pumpkin out of a gun or something.

I laughed.

The insane things that a draconequus, a God of Chaos could perform. I shook my head a little, pacing in my thoughts for a few more seconds. Then it hit me.

_Oh shit, I didn't do that favor for Discord. I wonder what this outcome is going to be like. _Hell might be on my doorstep if I forget about that. I didn't want to go back on a promise, either. _Though, I guess being a wingman isn't in my job description.._

I shook my head. I was going to have to get that handled, probably on the way to the fight. I didn't think I would be too wise to go for this. My mind went back, towards the thoughts of death.

_ It's a scary event. It's something that will happen just because your heart begins to stop – you can't control that, Conner. I know that it's going to hurt. I know I'm not going to be well with anything._ I looked to the quill again. _I'm going to have to try something. Writing won't help. I might just go see Twilight.. I have an idea. _

I sighed. It was some form of relief with that idea in my mind.

_ I'm not sure about how my life will be able to carry on, with death in my eyes._

But I know that it could always carry on. I can hope for this, and I can see it happen.

I glanced towards the door, before I stood up from my chair. I had to go and see Twilight, now. I can't get these thoughts out of my mind, and I was starting to dislike them more than I might think. It was getting a little annoying.

_ Calm down._

I was going to stay calm, as I went on. I had to go check on them, at least. This thought would flood my mind, constantly and calmly. This was my goal.

My steps were rushing me to get to the room I knew that Twilight would be in. I thought about whether or not Night Stalker would have found his way to the elements as well. I paced a little in my mind as I walked down the hall, before looking to one of the doors. I could see the brief imprint on a iron door plaque – Twilight's cutiemark. So she would be in there. I reached my knuckles up, before knocking at the door a little.

"Who's there?" Twilight called out through the door, rather silent on the other side of the door.

"It's me," I answered, with a calm tone of voice, before adding my name. "Conner."

I sighed slightly before I heard her open the door, glancing in. Twilight, was just as ever, quite possibly burying her room in the onslaught of books strewn about. They were going to be interesting to her – but I remembered one thought that I wanted to ask her about.

"What's on your mind?" Twilight asked, before I had just sat down on the floor where I knew I wouldn't be sitting on a group of books.

"Death, honestly. I don't know how I'd be one to take it.." I answered Twilight, before sighing a little.

"..Oh." Twilight knew that Nightmare would probably have something on her hooves that would pretty much wreck anything – including a kid like myself, a general antihero at the time.

"Well.. I have to ask, do you have anything on your hooves that might be able to help me with getting past that..?" I asked Twilight, but I saw the look on her face that seemed to immediately read one thing – no dice. She didn't have anything that she could think of for that purpose. "You're one of the most talented unicorns in Equestria, Twilight – I think you have to have something.. c'mon," I sighed.  
"I.. really don't think I'd like the thought of death. I know you ponies here in Equestria don't quite think about it that often, but it still happens. I can't say that I would enjoy the cold embrace of the void again." I referred to how I died a little while back because of that fight against the Crystal Empire guards.

"Conner, I can look.. but we can't expect anything to come up, okay?" Twilight sighed. I knew this was going to be my difficulty, but I could already feel like I wouldn't be too well with managing to get through this. Twilight's horn began to shimmer with the common violet, beginning to lift up a book or two to look through them. Mythology, and memory. Was she suggesting the use of a memory spell? I wouldn't know.

She continued to look through this, knowing that she might find something that would be able to help. As she zoomed through the pages of the 'memory' book, she stopped. Reading the page number myself – page sixty-seven. I didn't want to read the contents of the book myself.

I can't think about the process of unicorn magic, though I wondered how Labelle could cast a spell. I didn't see too much of that process, so it would be a little different. My glance went over towards Twilight again, who had looked up to me. "I found something. I can do this, hopefully. I just don't know how it's going to work." Twilight stated.

"How's what going to work?" I asked.

"I can cast a spell that would absorb your memory – putting it into an object would prove easy. But it wouldn't give that object your memory unless it was living, or have a soul – it would just be like a container." Twilight stated.

_ "I'm willing to take my chances."_

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**Fortunate Sons**

* * *

_(Lieutenant Junior Grade)_ _First Lieutenant Conner K. Sidders_

* * *

_United States Navy – Ranger-trained  
Attached to United States Marine Corps Platoon 'Grimm'_

_Callsign Notification: Abyss Actual_

_Operation 'Talon Splinter'_

* * *

**Operation Talon Splinter is designated as an Air Assault attack on a location in Syria, during United States engagements in the country. Two squads of United States Marines from the platoon known as 'Grimm' are being supported by a squad from the US Army's 75****th**** Ranger Regiment, and the French Army's current stragglers in Syria, directed towards the war-torn city of Damascus, located in Syria. **

**Whilst the media has stated that they stood down and resorted to giving the US their chemical weapons, it turns out that they did not truly do so. Most of these weapons that they turned over to the United States were 'bum' or common thought decoys. The United States, and some French allies, are being inserted by a numeric value of ****_3 _****UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters. The target building is a Warehouse just ten blocks to the right of the University insertion point.**

The city below was devoid of civilians. Much rather, some designated hostile infantry were going to be in the streets. Some of the infantry from the French Army, we couldn't figure out what regiment or battalion, were already in the street, only three so far that we have noticed. I looked up to my squadmates – Jackson, Foley, and Kingsley. "Alright. We're going over Damascus – not one of the many Syrian towns. Keep a level head, don't get split up. I might be from the god damn Navy, but I'm assigned to you Marines, and I'm the one with the Rangers tab." I stated, pulling back the charging handle of my M4 Carbine, loading a 5.56x round into the chamber. I let go of the charging handle, weapon loaded as I clicked off the safety.

"What's with this situation? We aren't the guys with intel," Jackson stated. The African American man looked up to me, staring at me with some form of anger that I hadn't told them anything. "I can't say, alright?" I sighed. Adam Foley, an Asian man, looked out the door for a few seconds. "We're coming over Damascus." He stated.

The rotors of the Black Hawk continued to whirr, leading us on to our destination. I looked up to Kingsley, then back to Foley and Jackson. Kingsley was a Latino man, and the guy I would be happy to consider my 2iC. _Second In Command._ I thought, reassuring myself of the definition.

Foley loaded his M249, the SAW, pulling the bandolier of rounds from the ammo-box, setting them in the weapon and loading it up with the charging handle. I saw Kingsley load his M39 EMR, otherwise the Enhanced Marksman Rifle. "Kingsley, you know there are French snipers out there. You're gonna move up and join with them, keep contact on comms whilst Foley, Jackson, and I move the streets. Jackson, load up." I spoke up, just to mention orders and situation.

Jackson withdrew a magazine for the Colt SMG – a variant of the M16 rifle platform chambered for a nine millimeter parabellum round. He placed it in, making sure the weapon was loaded. We began to come to a stop, and I opened up the side door to the UH-60. "Briggs, make sure Kings gets to those French snipers – we're out by five." I reminded our pilot, watching the cable lead to the ground. Jackson let his Colt SMG run to his side, before gripping the cable.

We were out the door just like that, Jackson already on the ground. Foley made it down with a little bit of a jump from the rope, and I landed on my feet. I looked at the sight of my M4, which appeared to be a ACOG, although it was truly an aimpoint.

We had ended up at a university, and I couldn't see anybody nearby. "Move, we're going right. Sooner we head into the streets, the faster a path we have towards our target." I ordered, before we had begun to move.

"What the hell is our objective?" Foley asked.

"Thought I said I'm unable to say." I spoke up, replying to his question. I gave a clear sigh, before looking over to Jackson, who was keeping an eye out. We knew the other squad was going to be moving on the higher level – and I was sure of it, because I had just seen four Marines moving along the rooftops throughout the area. They were armed with the Colt SMG, like Jackson, from what I saw.

"Keep moving, we can get th-" I was cut off by the sudden sound of automatic fire, before we immediately scrambled away from each other, moving for cover behind a series of vehicles. I took cover behind a sedan, whilst Jackson and Foley took cover behind a Sports Utility Vehicle – or SUV.

"Return fire!" I ordered, before looking to my radio.

"Kingsley, what's your 20, man?" I asked.

"In position." Kingsley stated, obviously right by his rifle, because over the radio, I heard it click.

"Alright, how many French men are near you?" I questioned.

"We've got a group of three." Kingsley answered.

"Alright. Keep them set up. You got eyes on me?" I inquired.

"Eyes on." Kingsley answered, before mumbling something in French – a bilingual soldier was one of the best.

"They've spotted you. Spotting targets for you – two guys on the rooftop right above you, whilst there is one in a window behind Jackson and Foley. Several are moving into the streets, I'll get my new-found friends here to engage." Kingsley stated, before speaking something in French again. Fire joined that of the automatic fire, before I turned my head to face the window behind Foley and Jackson – sure enough there they were. I raised my M4 in their direction, then up to the window.

Two rounds hit the man, because I saw the faint spurt of red and the smoke of the third round hit the wall by the window. The man in the window dropped, and Jackson and Foley looked up to the rooftop after I pointed it out. Foley raised his weapon, beginning to fire a faint burst with the M249. One of the men's AK-47s dropped, and I could hear the scream of a civilian who had come out.

The woman was right around where I was, and I immediately turned and ran towards her, weapon in one hand. I slid a little, but I stopped right in front. I placed a hand on her shoulder, pointing to the door behind her, with a look in my eyes that would read 'Run!' to anyone else. She complied, beginning to rush back indoors.

I had given myself a vulnerability, before I had followed her inside, placing my back to the wall. I had some distance in between the wall and myself because of my gear, including my vest. Automatic rounds were still ringing out – and I saw some of the men in the street starting to turn left, to face Foley and Jackson. I raised the M4 to my eye, particularly the aimpoint sight.

A round was fired, hitting one of them in the arm, before another round – Kingsley fired – placed him on the ground. The other men had now known my position, but there was not going to be much. I clicked my weapon from semi auto to fully automatic fire – raising it back up before giving a faint burst with a pull of the trigger.

The three rounds that I fired had lodged in the arm of one of the men, and I had noticed my rifle jammed. Back against the wall again, now in the house fully, I pulled back the charging handle, before I bashed the side of the weapon, knocking the round out. A form of panic, one would think. I raised the M4 again as I leaned out the door.

"Foley! Jackson! On me, come on, you need better cover!" I called out.

"No can do!" Foley replied. The man was just a Corporal – Kingsley being a Sergeant, and Jackson being a Private First Class.

"Why the hell not!?" I called out.

"We're pinned!" Foley responded, still firing. I now saw the larger group of men – they all looked like civilians rushing towards Foley and Jackson, weapons firing, such as the AK-74u carbine, or the average AK-74M.

The group of marines I had once seen on the rooftop were starting to stop on the roof, by a packet of sandbags. One of them crouched, raising their gun towards the group of men. This was a sudden engagement, and I didn't think this was planned out.

"Alright, fire on my mark – one, two -" I was cut off.

"Firing." Foley yelled, before beginning to fire on the group of men. They were closing distance, but more were dropping as soon as the fire of the rooftop marines had begun.

Foley immediately began to stop firing as their numbers thinned out, the man beginning to run with Jackson to get to me. I ushered them in. "Keep your eyes peeled." I said, closing the door.

We began to walk through the house. Despite the fact there was a woman present, we weren't going to be entirely safe in here.

"Foley." I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to watch who the fuck you're giving orders, and taking orders from." I snapped.

"Good, because I just like pissing you off." He joked, giving me a sarcastic grin.

"Well, Foley, you've succeeeded at pissing me off." I sighed.

The automatic firefight outside had cut down, even going as far as true silence. We continued our way through the house, now halfway up the stairs. We were going to keep going up, and I began to move myself faster, cutting ahead of Jackson.

Jackson sighed a little, as I took the lead.

"Move to the balcony on the left side, check the room to the left to find it." I ordered, before slowing down. I was going to check and see if that woman was still there.

I went to the room on the right, as Jackson and Foley entered the room to the left. The woman was inside, but the sudden raise of a AK-74u towards me made me duck behind the doorway. A few rounds cut past Jackson and Foley, but didn't go through them, just past. I withdrew a flashbang – a grenade specifically to stun and disorient an enemy, usually non-lethal – and tossed it in the door.

It blew, the white flash escaping the room a little as I ran to the door Foley and Jackson went into, slamming it shut behind myself, continuing to the balcony. Jackson and Foley were waiting there for me. "What do we do?" Jackson asked.

"You see the balcony across from this one, lower level?" I asked, looking down from it. They could probably see it just from behind the railing.

"Yes, sir." Foley nodded.

"We're gonna jump for it." I answered the two, before I placed my hands on the railing. Much rather than jump for it – I had accidentally put my mind into a simple mode which made me vault over. I caught myself on my feet at least, happy to have not just killed myself. "Alright then – I guess we can just drop down. Ground's soft." I joked.

"Okay, we're coming down." Foley warned, before the two had both jumped down at the same time. Foley had a lagged jump, but Jackson timed his perfectly, and I had to catch Foley.

The weight of his gear and LMG were enough to make me want to drop him, though I had caught him from falling forwards was all.

"Alright, I guess we need to move on." I sighed, planning out our next course of action quickly, before I looked to Foley. "Foley, you're on point – heading through the streets again. We're headed for a warehouse just a few blocks out from the University. Kingsley, the French soldiers, and our grunt-pals on the rooftops are going to help out as we move, until they run out of rooftop. Expecting exfil in forty-five minutes, we have to move."

With that, we had begun our way towards the warehouse – with Foley on point. We were going to trust his navigation, and carry on with our current orders..


	2. Take Me Down To The Fighting End (SN)

_(Lieutenant Junior Grade) First Lieutenant Conner K. Sidders_

* * *

_United States Navy – Ranger-trained_

_Attached to United States Marine Corps Platoon 'Grimm'_

_Callsign Notification: Abyss Actual_

_Operation 'Talon Splinter'_

* * *

"Go, go – GO!" I pushed Foley forwards. We had previously taken cover at a building, where it relied on a tri-split intercsection. This covered our backs, whilst it left our sides vulnerable. Foley began to run across the way. The man ran a little slowly, but he slid into cover, into a crouch by the wall, raising the M249 Saw towards the street I had been aiming down.

"Jackson, move." I stated, keeping my aim down the street. Jackson began to run over towards Foley, at a slower pace because of fatigue. Jackson had slipped and fell.

Immediately as I saw that, I began to rush across the street. As soon as I reached Jackson, however, I slid a little, gripping his arm. "C'mon, we aren't too far – move, Jackson." I started to move alongside him, to prevent him from falling again. Right now I cared more about my allies.

"Guys," Kingsley spoke over the radio.

"What is it, Kings." I asked, a little blank in tone of voice.

"Hostile T-90A moving on your position." Kingsley stated, before shutting his radio's microphone off.

"Did he just -" Foley was cut off.

"Yes, Foley, he just told us to go fuck ourselves." I had been the one to cut him off, ensuring Jackson was alright as we made it to cover.

Foley turned around, raising his M249 as he turned. There were a few men running in the street, those of whom looked like active military, just – not our guys. That much was able to be noticed. They were moving alongside, until the T-90 parted their group. Their olive drab made them easy to see, so did the tan vest.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT, FALL THE FUCK BACK!" I had yelled this incredibly quickly – Foley running past. Jackson tripped, and I pushed him into cover. The shell ripped into the ground close to me, and my face found the ground. Dirt covered my face as I tried to open my eyes.

A loud noise ripped through my ears, and I was slung against the wall by Foley.

"You're alright, you're alright -" Foley was cut off by another shell ripping into the ground. Everything was starting to hurt, as I held my back against the wall, lifting up my M4 once again. The weapon was jammed once more, not too reliable, as I bashed the round out by hitting my fist to the side, pulling back the charging handle to load a new round in. The 5.56x was the last round that was in the magazine.

"We're gonna move. We can't – we can't.. we can't go that way." I stuttered a little as I spoke, starting to get used to the faint pain.

"LT – you okay?" Foley asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm more than okay – I just survived a fucking T-90A.. I'm fuckin' awesome." I felt a little woozy.

"LT, we're gonna push on. Guys on the rooftop'll be headed into a building. We need to get you over there and we're moving on ahead." Jackson sighed, beginning to walk to keep Foley covered.

The two began to run, Foley holding me in tow, before we got inside. I could hear the marines from the rooftops already starting to come down. I caught my breath.

"Negative. I'm moving alongside you guys, no matter what you say." I said, starting to try and clear my head. I breathed a little, clearing my mind.

"Then fuck sakes – let's go. Wait for the rest of Abyss." Foley sighed.

"Jones, Paul – Grigori, _GO._" I said, pointing to the door. The three went out, and we joined them. We were a number of six.

"Where's your D.M?" Grigori asked me.

"Rooftops. Eyes high on us – warehouse. We need to make it there." I was starting to get my head back in the game, something I was increasingly thankful for. I paced a little in my thoughts as we all started to run.

We were moving for the warehouse. Weaker pace. I looked down to my watch briefly, both hands on my carbine as I held the weapon in the alert carry position. Thirty minutes until exfiltration. We were going to need to move fast, and I had all the worries in the world about what lied inside the warehouse. This wasn't a thing the marines needed to see without me telling them, but I couldn't say anything. We were going to have to rush forwards, instead of playing off a firefight with a few of the men we just saw with the T-90A, because that would just be hell for us. I didn't want to think about the death that could happen if we went back to face the T-90A without a AT4 or other infantry artillery. I gazed over towards Grigori, before we started to slow at a walking pace, all six moving across the street.

"Kingsley, what's your 20, man?" I asked over radio.

"Perfect view of the warehouse, all the French soldiers are here. We have a pair watching our six, four snipers in total other than myself. Eyes on the warehouse, we're going to see what we can do when fire begins -" Kingsley cut himself off.

"SHIT!" He yelled abruptly over radio.

"What?!" I asked, rather quickly.

"Masks on – just do it, now!" He called out, only for Foley, Grigori, Jackson, and I to stop running, quickly starting to put our gasmasks on. We breathed in the air, only to now see what he was talking about. The mask over my face, I felt calm, but I looked over towards the unlucky Jones and Paul, who abruptly collapsed.

"They just-" Foley was cut off.

"They just fired off two chemical weapons." Grigori stated.

I looked to my radio, swapping to the network I knew our exfiltrators comms were on.

"Peel out, we're not leaving. We have unfinished business in Damascus – the air is _not_ _safe_. I repeat, _air is not safe_. They released two gas-based chemical weapons, and we're missing two marines." I warned, before swapping nets again.

"Kingsley, you alright?"

I could hear him cough a little in the mask.

"I'm okay, man. Everyone else is alright, gas isn't getting too high but it's coming up." Kingsley was going to be alright for now. I glanced towards everyone else.

"Alright, you're going to need to move into the warehouse. Should be a do-" Kingsley cut himself off.

"What, Kings?" I asked.

"They blocked out the door." Kingsley answered my question. I sighed.

I looked over towards everyone else, before glancing around. There was nothing we would be able to do. We continued our way for the warehouse, some wonder about what weapons would be found inside..

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Sleepless Nights**

* * *

_Conner: age 15_

* * *

Twilight glanced over towards me again. She had already gotten what she was going to need for this, but I could still worry, couldn't I? Letting my worries dissipate, I sighed a little.

"You think this is going to work?" I asked.

"I thought you had faith in me?" She gave me a cocky grin.

I laughed slightly, looking down. "I do, Twilight. You're legitimately the smartest Unicorn I know, but -"

"You don't know very many, Conner." Twilight stated, looking down at the books again. Twilight had gotten an Emerald sent by Spike.

I looked at the gem with some form of weak – though undying curiosity. It was something that I never thought I would have seen before, not being a person to stare at the gems in rings for a while, or even look at most jewelry. I thought that would have changed when I met Rarity, though it surprisingly didn't.

Twilight's breathing slowed a little, starting to calm down and relax, obviously preparing herself for the spell she was going to cast.

My gaze lay on the lavender unicorn, my faith in her not misplaced. I glanced away for a few seconds, starting to try and keep my breathing steady. It wouldn't be a wise thing for me to start to breathe nervously – otherwise hyperventilating.

I didn't know if Twilight was going to be one to be able to do this, but I couldn't misplace my hope. I glanced around the room for a few seconds, trying to keep myself calm. The unicorn had a good plan – and was the Element of Magic.

_She can't fail._ I cracked a smile at that thought – something that would probably be definitely true.

I gazed gently at the emerald. I swapped thoughts – _how did Spike evade eating that one?_ I smirked in my thoughts.

It was a large emerald – well cut, indeed. A beautiful gem, something so uncommon to see in the rough. I sighed at my thoughts, glancing over towards Twilight. "Do you think this is even going to work?" I asked, before easing to the side a little. My thoughts became once more unsettled, just as I wished it wouldn't have.

"It's gonna work – come on, cheer up.." Twilight sighed, obviously not too cheery with me being a little down.

"Well, when you think about it, Twilight, I have one thing that I can even say in this kind of situation." I grinned slightly.

"And what's that, Conner?" Twilight asked, reading over the book, before lifting the emerald in her aura. I was mesmerized by the violet glow for a few seconds, something that isn't too uncommon. I glanced back to Twilight.

"It's one final effort." I was still grinning for some reason. It sounded so monotone, so sad, but it was still something to be happy about. Somewhere, deep in my mind, that was what my body was telling me. That I should feel happy. I gazed at the emerald once more.

"Alright then.." Twilight sighed, annoyed a little, but still happy that she probably wasn't in a room with a restless Pinkie Pie at the moment.

_I guess that I'd be happy that I wasn't either._

I thought to myself, looking at the Emerald. "So Twilight, are there any special steps I need to take part in for this?" I questioned, looking at the lavender unicorn with some interest or admiration in my gaze. I needed to know, for the sake of being able to plan this out.

"As long as you're in direct contact with the Emerald, it can work, Conner." Twilight answered. "If I can just keep it near your head, probably your forehead – it would be a lot easier and faster." The unicorn commented.

"Well, Twilight, it just matters.." I smiled slightly, still sitting on the floor as of now.

"Matters about what?" I heard her question.

"Whether or not this is going to have some horrifying drawback that's going to set me back a long while in the period of time that my memory retained. I don't want to have an alternate me thinking they're a five year old." I grinned at the mare – laughing a little. I was overthinking this so quickly already, so I didn't see much of a point to try that. I glanced to the wall, then to the door, then back to Twilight Sparkle. This was our try, this was a chance. This was what could dictate one's fate, if anything. I stared at Twilight for a few moments, until I noticed the annoyed shift of weight. I looked to the Emerald, seeming to admire the sparkling violet glow that surrounded the gorgeous common, nice shine of the green had made a glint in the reflection. I could see my face, what had changed. I was surprised still that Twilight didn't respond too much to the fact I didn't have my contacts dealt with, or that I had white hair.

Then again, she's probably seen a lot of crazy things. This would just have to be chalked down as the weakest of it all. I felt the faint heat of her violet aura press the emerald a little close to my head.

It was a little disturbing, but strangely relaxing and calming. Everything I knew would seem to double as she channeled the spell.

Twilight was working hard with this, this much I knew, feeling the pressure of her magic intensify. She wasn't pushing herself yet, but as soon as she was I knew I was going to feel so much more.

The pressure of the aura would appear to be compressing the gem's size, but it was really just staying the same. I watched it from as I could, seeing as it was becoming more and more difficult.

The aura continued to work at the gem, before I started to see less colors.

"Tw—Twilight, am I meant to not see colors suddenly?" I asked, worriedly enough.

"It's okay, you'll see them soon enough." Twilight stated, tone a little struggled as she was continuing to use the gem and my memories together.

Everything seemed to double in my mind, before those doubles peeled away. Suddenly, the gem dropped against the floor with a gentle thud. I started to feel weightless.

With the quickened yell of _"Floor, you're my emergency cuddle-buddy!"_ I felt the floor underneath my stomach rather abruptly. Twilight was stifling laughter, and I was starting to pass out. That was all so sudden, but it was going to help my endurance to such a impulse.

* * *

_(Lieutenant Junior Grade) First Lieutenant Conner K. Sidders_

* * *

_United States Navy – Ranger-trained_

_Attached to United States Marine Corps Platoon 'Grimm'_

_Callsign Notification: Abyss Actual_

_Operation 'Talon Splinter'_

* * *

The warehouse was where we reached. I looked up to the door, vision a little hindered by the mask. Raising my M4, I held the sight close to my eye. Foley, Grigori, and Jackson stacked up on the door. I held my rifle towards the door.

This was a situation of live or die, and I was going to have to make the tough choice. Gazing at the door, I lost my focus for a few seconds, before moving forwards. Raising my foot, I pressed the ball of my right foot against the metal door, shoving it to bust the hinges.

I stumbled back, whilst Jackson pushed in, followed by Grigori. Foley crouched, turning around just to cover the three of us. He waved slightly with a free hand, revealing that Kingsley was running over. Followed by the rest of the men from the French Army.

"Good to see you guys are alright," I grinned towards Kingsley from behind the gasmask.

"You too, Lieutenant." Kingsley blankly stated, before moving past me. The men from the F.A crouched, working at covering us as Foley followed Kingsley and I in.

In the room, the large room of the warehouse, we could see the crates. Two chemical weapons were missing. Both of them had previously been fired. Each of them looked to be around two feet in general size – 2x2. The gaze I had on them were sudden and piercing.

We looked up to the catwalk, and I raised my M4. The aimpoint sight was my true guide here, and I looked around very briefly. There were only two of the weapons left.

Then, the fragmentation grenade went off. Canisters cracked, gas began to pierce the air. A sudden hit to the ground from the frag combined by the gas sent my mask off. Everything in my eyes, everything in my body made me feel like I was going to wail with torment, laying on my face. Foley began to move over, whilst Kingsley practically ran over.

The man slid to my side, gripping my shoulder.

Quickly, and suddenly, he withdrew his mask, starting to pale at the effect of the gas, forcing his mask on my face. Everything was retreating, purifying or decontaminating thanks to the hasty mask.

"Kingsley-" I coughed, wheezing from a fit of pain.

"Goodbye." Kingsley stated, rather blankly. The man fell on top of me, leading me to push his body off. He was already pale, not even bleeding a drop of blood. Life faded from his eyes, and I could only stare at the Sergeant whom I considered a best friend. Tears pierced my eyes, but I held them back. I gazed at the corpse for a few moments now, before thinking about what I would have to do, looking towards the catwalk. Raising my M4's aimpoint to my eye, I began to fire a few brief bursts. The muzzle flash illuminated the room quickly.

One man hit the ground with a thud on one of the metallic catwalks, as his weapon – a AK-74M – hit the floor. It didn't go off, but I saw the blood from his corpse and I was satisfied. I thought so, at least.

"Clear." I coughed, trying to get over the fact Kingsley just pretty much killed himself there.

"C'mon. We need to exfil.." Foley said.

"Yeah, I guess." I remarked, beginning to stand up a little sluggishly. The effects from the T-90A's hit had started to kick in, with what minor trait I picked up from the gas. I found the floor underneath myself, before Foley and Jackson both pulled me up by an arm.

"C'mon, man." Foley said, offering more help.

I could only receive his help, with no desire to push him away. The man was going to help me get out of here. The French Army soldiers began to follow us as we moved away from the warehouse. Activating my radio, I began to speak, in a wheezing tone.

"Abyss.. actual – to Valkyrie 2-1.. withdraw forces.." I spoke into my radio, whilst Foley listened to me as we moved. Jackson was holding up any need to cover us. The soldiers from the French were supporting Jackson's mini objective.

"Copy, Abyss Actual. Enroute outside the city's gates, it's where the least gas is. Valkyrie 2-1 is radioing towards French pilots Foehammer 1-1, and Archangel 2-1 for their guys to be exfiled. What was the status on the chemical weapons?" Valkyrie asked me.

"Gone. They used all four of the weapons – we lost Kingsley and a few men from Grigori's squad. Guy's become pretty quiet now." Foley butted in to the conversation. I couldn't say that I minded him getting into the conversation.

Foley's M249 dangled from his neck, the 5.56 loaded weapon's ammunition rattling a little in the box as we walked. The streets weren't safe.

Neither was Damascus anyway. We had to get out of here before anything else happened. I wouldn't risk losing my other allies, not even the French men, this was their fight as well.

The battle would lag on, the loss of one man fueling the vengeance and rage of another.

_To the Martyr, the Victim._

_This is war. _

I thought in my mind, this short phrase. For the truth of it. We would get out of here soon, and that was a good thing right now. Jackson swapped positions with Foley, leaving the other man to check up on the French Army soldiers who were helping cover us. They were primarily armed with MP5 models, whilst a few rifles were in use of our French allies, primarily those of the G36C variant or their sniper rifles.

My vision was fading away, but I knew that I'd be in for one hell of a night, especially now...


	3. Wash The Poison From Off My Skin (FA)

_(Lieutenant Junior Grade) First Lieutenant Conner K. Sidders_

* * *

_United States Navy – Ranger-trained_

_Attached to United States Marine Corps Platoon 'Grimm'_

_Callsign Notification: Abyss Actual_

_Operation 'Fallen Angel'_

* * *

Everything was calm as the transport plane continued it's route. One week had passed from the loss of Sergeant Adam Kingsley, and it was something that would devastate those whom were close to him. The day was filled with it's natural aura of fatigue, something of which so many of us denied the enjoyment of. It always felt like we were getting hit by a freight train when we settled on the bunks, but right now, we weren't going to have that liberty. We were going over a combat deployment in a C-17 Globemaster III, the plane keeping it's self steady. It was fit to carry cargo, including live soldiers. The entirety of the platoon was in my hands – under my control. We were all in that Globemaster, as the majestically giant aircraft made a delicate swerve. Holding onto the seat, this was most noticeable from a slight standing position.

The aircraft shifted to the side, sending me towards the seat a little more. I was wearing my Kevlar – the average helmet and body armor, despite the silver bar to signify that I was a Lieutenant. Everything was going smoothly. I turned to face everyone in the aircraft.

"Every single one of you are Marines." I spoke, tone unwavering, without guilt.

"Now, you look up to a Navy Officer, and someone who is deployed with you. We are going over a location only a mile below Quneitra, alright?" I called out, voice carrying through the plane to the point I knew that the pilots would have heard it.

All voices spoke in unison. "Sir, yes sir!"

"We are mounting a quick strike – an air assault with valuable concentrated fire. We have three mortar sites displayed outside of Quneitra that belong to the enemy. These are men turned villain, good t' evil." I carried on with speaking, glancing around the plane's cargo hold to check up on who was in the area or not.

"Now. Grigori, you're taking Fireteam Sierra to strike those mortar positions. Turn them on the enemy, and wait for our marks when we hit the ground." I ordered Grigori – setting the man up for what he was about to do. The guy had shown himself to be good over the past week or so, and that much was certain. Grigori was helping me lead Grimm, through what knowledge the man held and what he could do. We were a team right now, where I didn't have Kingsley.

"Sir, yes sir." Grigori stated, acknowledging his commands.

"Now, the rest of you – Alpha, Romeo, and Hotel. We're moving from the east, and south sides respectively. As soon as we have boots on the ground, we're moving for our target." I placed my hand in the air, fixing the cable before I watched the Marines.

"Now, chutes on!" I demanded. They began to stand up, preparing their parachutes with one or the other, as the C-17 began to rock a little. One of them almost fell down, supported by the man behind them to prevent their fall.

"All chutes are ready – wait for my go!" I yelled, alerting all men in the aircraft at the moment.

It became silent. I watched the red light blink in the daylight that shed into the cargo hold. The cargo bay door began to open, leading us to the sight of the abyss that was below. This was our namesake – we were going from a pretty high height at the moment. I waited for a few seconds, gaze mesmerized by the blinking light.

"Green light!" I called out, prompting the Marines to begin their move. They all jumped one by one – two by two in some cases. We were moving on Queitra, a small place but a perfect outpost. Grigori jumped out last, following after Foley and Jackson. Prepping my chute, I jumped out.

Rubble began to sling around in the air as the C-17 was hit. The sudden scream had alerted me – someone had fired a RPG-7, aiming to get rid of us before we made it to the ground. I was trying to control my descent, to ensure that I wouldn't become a mess on the sand below.

The ground was closing in on me rather quickly, and this was just peachy. I stared down for a few moments, before I looked up. Grigori, Foley, and Jackson were at my altitude. We had to stay calm, despite what just happened to the Globemaster that we just jumped from. It could have been us to befall the horrid fate. The fuselage was coming down already.

It rammed into my back, another RPG shell slamming into the fuselage – just sending me skyrocketing. I saw nothing next..

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Fallen Angels**

* * *

_(Lieutenant Junior Grade) First Lieutenant Conner K. Sidders_

* * *

_United States Navy – Ranger-trained_

_Attached to United States Marine Corps Platoon 'Grimm'_

_Callsign Notification: Abyss Actual_

_Operation 'Fallen Angel'_

* * *

I felt the air force against my face, something so calming but still very terrifying. I pried my eyes open, without truly prying them – just forcing them to open. I was at the same altitude that I was before. Clouds were in the way of the ground as I began to continue my descent. I was all alone, hoping my men made it to the ground, but I wondered how I was still at the altitude I was on.

I began to dive a little more, arching my back forwards a little to create a faster descent. The ground was closing in, and I was about to go through a cloud or two. This was a very high altitude, to start with even.

Everything became a little silent, before it suddenly widened. The cloud dissipated, dispersing even – M4 rattling at my side. I had not only the aimpoint sight on it now, but a vertical foregrip, and a foldable stock.

A word was sketched into the stock of the rifle by use of a knife. The single word that seemed to explain me, my feelings, and my need for vengeance. The wind whistled through my ears, as I stared to the ground.

"Skeleton." I spoke the word inscribed on the stock of the M4, pulling my ripcord to stop my descent from turning me into a nice, beautiful crimson pancake. I saw the ground underneath myself now. Strangely, it was green – lush with grass, instead of the desert that we expected. Well, I expected, anyway.

I could see a town somewhere in the distance, and I felt the ground underneath myself suddenly. Everything was halted by the pull on my chute, slowing my descent even further as the ground found it's way under my stomach. The silk covered over my body and most of the area around myself.

Moving the chute off of my back, I detached from the system to avoid getting tangled, before moving out from it. I glanced down towards my gloves, there was nothing on them. I looked up, gripping my M4's handguard with my left hand, and the pistol grip with the right. I had slowly raised it up, with the intent to begin moving from there.

"Alright, think – think.." I mumbled to myself, in hopes of keeping my situation calm and handled. I glanced over towards the area I saw the town in. Kneepads were covered a little in grass and dirt, and my gloves had turned out to be so, unlike what I thought.

I gazed out towards the direction of the town, deciding that was my checkpoint – somewhere I needed to go. I didn't go over the border, that much I knew – I would have been closer to the ground if so. This was a different landscape. Nothing a true reminder in my mind.

_Alright – moving north-east from unknown coordinates._ I stated this in my mind, warning myself about my objective.

I wouldn't enjoy getting sidetracked, it wouldn't be something to put up with, lowering my M4 to an alert carry position. My feet were moving quicker as I began to sprint in the direction of the town. I didn't know what to expect, and I wouldn't expect anything to happen more than an ambush. Something I couldn't really think about in a common thought. I looked around myself as I ran, realizing I was just running across wide open plains and hills for getting to this random town in the middle of what seems like nowhere. I gazed along, seeing a – castle? _Yeah, a castle – embedded in the wall of a mountain. _I had to make note of the details around myself, in the case I needed to find my way around quicker.

Something told me, deep on the inside, that everything was about to reach levels of F-U-B-A-R once unknown –_ fucked up beyond all recognition_ _soon_.

My steps were weighted by my gear, the bag I had on my back, my clothes – the digital combat uniform – and the tan Kevlar vest that I had on. _I think I lost my helmet._ I thought briefly, very briefly. Nothing to lose, no time to play. I had to keep moving, now realizing that I was making good distance at this pace.

I would be able to reach the town by sundown if my endurance and stamina went hand-in-hand this time. I looked down to the back of my wrist – glancing at the veins that were covered by my watch. Three in the afternoon, I took it – not sure what kind of timezone this place was in, so I couldn't quite say the exact time.

My steps were slowing, but I was still moving at a good pace over all. I needed a pace to stick with, and a bit slower would be my best bet. I looked around the area, before looking forwards again. I could see the very faint outline of a roof in the distance, leading me towards the town still. I looked around, starting to slow even more. Nothing was going to let me keep going this fast, and I knew that would slow me down if I kept trying. I began to shift my movement speeds slightly, going faster and slower at the same time, just measuring it out to meet the distance. I would never put a true pace on it, but I was moving at a quick speed, so maybe I _would, or could_ reach this unknown town by sundown.

Even whilst I was here, I could see that there was some form of awkward architecture here in display of the house roof that I saw a little in the distance, because now I saw much more of it. Everything looked so happy – common days and sunshine.

I looked around again, seeing nothing but the faint move and rustling of critters in tall grass as I ran. I would reach the town, soon hopefully..

* * *

_Conner: Age 15_

* * *

I found myself beginning to wake in Twilight's room, on the floor where I had passed out. Some of the books were moved around or just plain out of sight, leading me to the thought that she had tidied up. Twilight's violet aura adjusted something – the emerald – in a small stone pouch to try and keep it held up whilst it was in her vision. She didn't want someone to just walk in and chomp it down, probably. Some ponies or _dragons_ had tendencies to do that kind of thing.

My head was still swimming, because I overall felt ratehr woozy, glancing over towarsd Twilight with a blank stare, I tried to control my thoughts to keep them at a pace where I could think. Nothing was too interesting, but I could already say that I might dislike this.

"Twi – what day is today?" I asked, feeling like I just slept away an entire millenium. Twilight looked over to me, before realizing that I had awoken and wasn't mumbling in my sleep. The mare stared at me for a few seconds before she had answered.

"The day of the battle." Twilight stated.

I gazed – then glared – then lightened up at the sight of the lavender unicorn's annoyance.

"I..I slept a lot, didn't I?" I asked, referring to how I had passed out just a little while back – well, not a little while back.

_Okay, I think the gem is going to act as a container – like a USB – for those memories. _I thought, staring at it before I looked back to Twilight. This was my main goal, to ensure that she had gotten everything right, before looking back at the gem once more. I was splitting my attention in between the two.

"Okay, Conner, come on, we have to go." Twilight said, bothered tone in her voice telling me to not speak or look around as quickly as I was before. I didn't really feel like I knew where I was, but that was besides the point.

"Okay – where's Night?" I referred to Night Stalker – a stallion who I got to know and spar with a little from what I remembered very faintly. I gazed around the room before I stood up, wiping my hands on my pants before looking back to Twilight Sparkle.

"He'll be there, come on – we need to go. You have a important job to do today, Conner." Twilight pointed out, as I briefly sighed. She was just going to usher me forcefully to the location of the battle, but I had to go to Canterlot first.

"Canterlot first – battle after." I protested.

"..okay." Twilight sighed in obvious blunt irritation, seeing as I just acted like a little kid. I had to talk to Discord about the situation.

_Alright, if I talk to Discord I can maybe tell him why I might not be able to get him a date with Celestia, unless something actually happens to make it where I could. Either way, I still need to get tapped in on that chaos magic, it might be my one and only defense against Nightmare Moon. There's a few little things that I can think of that I could do with that. Gun pumpkin? Gun-pkin. Hehe._

_Alright, if I go over there now with Twilight we can do something, talk or something? I dunno – fight. I wanna start a fight._

"Conner, c'm-" Twilight said, interrupted by me drowning out her voice with my own thoughts.

Well, not my own thoughts. More like a chaotic god's rambling.

_**You know you already have the powers, right? I did my little thing. You're like a little whelp – all ferocious on the inside when you're angry! Haha!**_

The maddened cackling made me wonder what side Discord was on, but I heard his thought transfer loud and clear as I looked over to Twilight. Discord was a little laid back, not too laid back just because I had gone around my objective. I shook my head a little. "Twilight, change of plans – we're going to the battle, _now._"

"Okay, okay!" Twilight sighed, "Make up your mind already, Conner." She commented, adding this in a simple state of 'you should have thought about that earlier' before I just facepalmed with my right hand. I felt the gauze on my face from my hand, and it was still relaxing.

Nothing in my mind would stop me from making this, and I didn't have time to dye my hair and get my contacts, we needed to move. A beautiful white flash would emphasize my situation, and I found myself in the void. Nothing was happening other than the faint pain of everything feeling such as it were to be scrambled. Moving me throughout the world by teleportation. The last noise I truly heard was the vacuuming of air into place where I left.

Twilight was the only company I had in the void at the moment, and I thought for a while. All I really wanted to do, giving me some time to philosophize, think about abilities – or just what I could do with the element of chaos magick in my arsenal.

_Alright, I could summon a chainsword, or just a gun – something that would put Nightmare in her place. A T-90A? Nah, too brutal.._

**_But I like brutal!_**

I swore I could _hear_ Discord pout at that, gazing forwards blankly into the dark abyss that surrounded myself and the lavender mare.

_Well, 'cord, you need to think. If I'm too brutal, I might have a weak chance and so would you. I want to get this right and safe, because I don't want to wake up in the morning to learn that Equestria had fallen unto the eternal night sham caused by a angry little lunar princess whom I know._

**_Aw, fine._**

_Discord, don't you give me that tone. What are we even doing – I know we're teleporting, me and Twilight – but what are you up to? _I asked him mentally, knowing the draconequus of chaos was still reading away at my thoughts.

**_Just watching you teleport to do your majestic little spawn-thing._**

Discord was already trying to annoy me, something that he was going to succeed at doing if I weren't one to draw back my anger. I glanced around the void, starting to see faint bursts of color. This wasn't going as planned, but it was still something that was valid. I couldn't say how it was planned, but I knew it was different from how I thought it would be going. I shook my head a little to clear my head, beginning to contemplate whether or not the void was going to be welcoming at this point. I gazed over at Twilight. In the void, the mare was a few colors deep on the greyscale.

It was something I never thought was going to look true, such as Discord's influence, but I couldn't say anything otherwise. There was no evidence to say that he just took over Twilight, so I couldn't take my time to say much against him. _Besides, he's an ally now. _I thought.

This was all going to go very nicely at least. The gaze I casted on the lavender mare was incredibly calm, and I saw her look back towards me as light began to flood my vision. Following the light was a beautiful aurora of color, beginning to see everything as I once saw. Twilight teleported out as soon as everything was focused, so that she could go check up on the others and get to the area with them instead of staying here...


End file.
